It has been discovered that terminals pressed into passages or holes in plastic housings tend to work loose and shift locations so that one terminal may extend out of the housing at a different height than another. Accordingly, it is now proposed to increase the retention forces by placing reversely orientated nibs on the section of the terminal which engages the walls of the hole.